Winds Of Change
by mermaidbyheart
Summary: Set after the end of Season 3. After everyone carry on with their lives Rikki realizes she's the only one left behind and takes a life-changing decision. Meanwhile far away in the city of New York the private investigator Dennis Booker gets a new case involving a certain mermaid that is going to change his whole life.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: This is an H2O:JAW/Booker crossover but I didn't put it in the crossover section on purpose. From some time around I've been in the 21JS/Booker fandom and I'm absolutely in love with Dennis Booker (and Richard Grieco /the actor who plays him/). And I came up with this story because Dennis is a private investigator and he just like Rikki is one of my most favourite characters. **

**For those of you who haven't seen 'Booker' (and '21 Jump Street' /Dennis is only in S34 of 21JS/) all episodes are up on youtube. But I'll give you a quick info for Dennis Booker just so you can understand his character better. **

**In Season 3 of '21 Jump Street' he's the new addition to the team but he's not just an ordinary officer. He's IAD sent to investigate the undercover officers and find out if they're entraping the wrong kids. However thanks to Doug Penhall (Peter DeLuise's character) who is temporarily working in Intelligence and Tom Hanson (Johnny Depp's character) he's outed to everyone but his department transfers him to Jump Street permanently. However he ends up giving up his badge after getting his partner and fellow officer Tom Hanson out of jail where he's been thrown for a crime he didn't commit. That's when he leaves the '21 Jump Street' show. After Dennis gives up his badge his former Jump Street captain helps him find a new job as a private investigator at the american division of the Teshima corporation of Japan. ****The TV show 'Booker' starts with how Dennis gets the job in Teshima and is all about his work as private investigator for the corporation. ****Each episode is about a different case he has. (By the way if anyone wonders, Dennis is 24 years old.)**

**With that being said I ****sincerely**** hope you'll give my story a chance. Here's the first chapter. RR and most importantly enjoy!**

* * *

**01.**

Rikki headed towards Mako Island, playing with the dolphins and the other ocean creatures along the way, enjoying her swim and keeping distance from the sharks.

She needed the distraction because lately all her friends were busy and barely had time for her.

After Lewis' return from America Cleo was spending all of her time with him, Emma was still traveling overseas and Bella was either singing at the cafe or spending time with Will. As for her father, Terry had found a new job as a mechanic that would help him provide for himself and Rikki and due to the amount of work he was barely home so that left the curly blond alone most of the time.

Of course there was Zane who was still trying hard to gain Rikki's trust again but even though she still had feelings for him the 'wound' of what he did had yet to heal and the curly blond knew it in her heart that she'd need a lot of time to forgive him for what he did.

She swam to the moon pool and turned on her back, floating graciously and looking up at the crater of the dormant volcano. The place looked almost like it used to be before the explosion because the girls with Will and Lewis' help had cleaned it up.

Rikki sighed closing her eyes. She wondered what she was going to do with her life from now on. Cleo and Bella were going away to study in university, Lewis was going back to the States and Will was going to renew his diving career. That left the curly blond with two options. One, to stay on the Coast and find a job like her father or to start a new business and the second one, to leave Australia and go to study in university and start a new life abroad like her friends. However the second option would mean leaving her dad behind and the thought was breaking her heart because he was the only family she had. Apart from the friends she found in the Gold Coast that is.

The curly blond opened her eyes again and looked up at the sky. Even though she didn't want to admit it, there were occasions when deep in her heart she found herself missing her mother and this was one of those times. Rikki hated her with passion for leaving her family but she couldn't help but wonder what had become of her. If she had gone rich and had the money and lifestyle she so longed for or she was struggling the same way Rikki and Terry were. Deep in her thoughts the curly blond wished she could find out where her mother was and if she was ok. Looking up however, she didn't notice her crystal necklace glowed for a few seconds and then faded out when she made the wish.

Rikki felt small ripples in the water and turned around just in time to see Will's head crabbing the surface. He moved to lean on the edge of the moon pool and tried to relax his muscles.

"Hey." He greeted her.

"Hey yourself." Was her response and for a couple of minutes no one said anything.

"Are you ok?"

Will's question made her stare at him for a moment. He really understood her and could see right through her. She sighed and shook her head slightly.

"No, I'm not."

He looked at her with so much understanding and steadiness that her heart filled with gratitude towards him. Sometimes she felt like he was the only person who really got her and didn't judge her for what she was or how distant she had become. For him she was just Rikki and nothing was going to change that.

"I'm suffocating, Will."

He kept quiet letting her speak.

"All of you guys have continued with your lives and I feel like I'm stuck on one place."

She looked at him, her blue eyes shining with something he had never seen in them before; uncertainty.

"Cleo and Bella are going to leave soon, Lewis is going back to America, you're going to continue with your diving career and I…" She paused sighing slightly. "...I have no idea what I'm going to do. It feels like I'm drifting on the surface without direction and without knowing where or how I'm going to end up."

Will moved through the water and put a gentle hand on he shoulder.

"You're going to be ok, Rikki. You're the strongest person I know. Plus even if I'm diving again, I'll be sure to make time for you." He squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. "You're not alone, don't forget that."

It was then she realized something. Cleo, Bella, Lewis, Will, all of them would always be her friends. Emma and Ash too. Hell even Zane. But their friendship couldn't just hold her back. They were pursuing their dreams and she was going to pursue her happiness too. And maybe their paths would eventually cross again and then they'd be able to find out if their friendship had survived the test of time.

"Yes, I am." She said and her lips pulled into a smile. "And that's the way it should be."

Will looked at her confused and it was her turn to put a hand on his shoulder.

"No one can share my destiny. I'm the only one who can follow my fate. Thank you for helping me realize that."

He nodded absentmindedly, lost into her beautiful smile. If only she knew that what he did was for her. He had renewed his diving career so he could stay here on the Gold Coast close to her instead of having to leave with Bella.

Because it wasn't Bella he was in love with. It was _her_.

Rikki.

It was _always_ Rikki.

Ever since they met on the docks and she helped him with his boat he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was the one he had gone for help to when he wanted to go back and explore Mako Island after what had happened with the tentacle. She was his angel, the one who saved his life.

Will realized Rikki was his _everything_.

But he couldn't tell her or anyone else for that matter. He had to continue pretending he was in love with Bella so no one would get hurt because if the truth went out Bella would never forgive him and Rikki wouldn't want anything to do with him and he'd lose her forever.

His fingers finally slid off her shoulder and she pulled her hand away too.

"I have to go now." She said and hesitating for awhile she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for everything and for being my friend."

There was a sense of finality in her words and in the tone of her voice that caused Will to shiver. Pulling away from him she gave him one last smile.

"And thank you for keeping our secret." She added before diving off and swimming away.

And as she sped through the water Rikki Chadwick realized her life was going to change big time. She could feel it in every drop of ocean water, in every wave she left behind herself. And she knew it in her heart that with the change new adventures were about to come. New amazing experiences and places and people. And she was surprised to realize she was more than ready for everything that was going to happen.

Actually...she couldn't wait.

Far away at the city of New York, the Teshima corporation of Japan's new private investigator Dennis Booker was about to receive the case that was going to change his live maybe forever.

He was currently reading a folder, checking up a few people's bank accounts and other personal information. However he found it hard to concentrate, especially after the recent events.

He hadn't seen his father for fourteen years until he showed up late one night at his work place's parking lot a couple of weeks ago. Dennis had found out that Nicolas Booker hadn't left his family willingly but had been sent into the witness protection program because he had been in the mob and had witnessed a murder.

But this wasn't all. The whole year's been like an endless rollercoaster for Booker.

First he had given up his badge (after proving his partner innocent and taking him out of the prison where he was thrown for a murder he didn't commit). Then his high school love Donna Cofax had invited him to their class' reunion where she had announced she was going to marry his high school nemesis Jeff Ferris, the very man who years ago had done everything he could to break them up and wouldn't take no for an answer.

Sighing he ran his fingers to his black raven hair and closed his eyes deep in thought. He heard the handle of his office door moving and opened his eyes just in time to see his personal assistant Suzanne Dunne walking inside.

"You've got a new client, babe." She said in her usual cheerful manner but her smile disappeared when she saw his expression. "Hey, are you ok?"

Dennis nodded quickly.

"Yeah. I've just got a lot on my mind."

Suzanne's eyes softened.

"Your dad?" She asked carefully.

"Yeah, but not only that. To be honest I still can't believe everything that happened lately."

"At least now you know the truth. You know that your dad didn't leave you willingly and really loves you."

Dennis sighed and buried his face into his hands.

"I guess you're right. Anyway enough about me. You mentioned something about a new client?"

"Mhmm, she's waiting outside."

"Ok, let her in." He said. "And Suzanne?"

She turned around to look at him.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

The brunette furrowed her eyebrows confused.

"What for?"

"Everything." He answered sincerely and gave her a genuine smile.

She grinned in an oh-so-familiar way and winked at him playfully.

"For you always, babe."

With that she walked out to get his client.

Dennis' eyes wandered after Suzanne for a moment before he finally averted them and looked down, running his fingers through his hair again. He was so lucky to have the bubbly brunette into his life. Sure she was a bit crazy and had a knack of getting in trouble more often than not but loyalty was carved deep beneath her skin and he knew he could trust her with his life. Not to mention she was the one person (beside his best friend Reggie Mitchell) who had been there for him during some of the darkest moments of his life.

His line of thought was suddenly interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Come in."

He moved his head to look at whoever was supposed to be his new client.

A woman with curly blond hair and piercing blue eyes walked inside his office. She wasn't very tall, in fact she was kind of short, but her walk along with her expression showed that she was tough and didn't like people messing up with her. The woman closed the door behind her and waited for Dennis to get up and stand in front of her before she extended her hand to him.

"You must be Dennis Booker. My name's Mary DeMorra."

The dark-haired investigator took her hand and shook it.

"So...what can I do for you?"

"I came here because I need your help with something." She pulled a photo out of her purse and handed it to him. "I want you to find my daughter and bring her to me."

Dennis looked down at the photograph in his hand. It was quite an old one and it was showing a little blond girl standing in front of a small house and clutching a toy motorcycle in her small hand. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and looked up at the woman in front of him.

"How old is she?"

"She's supposed to turn eighteen in a couple of months."

"Then why are you giving me a photograph of her when she was what, seven?"

"Because it's the only photo of her I've got, Mr Booker. I haven't seen her since then."

Dennis felt a weird stirring in his chest at the woman's words and his police senses went tingling inside of his head. If the woman hadn't seen her daughter for so many years it could mean only one thing; Mary DeMorra had left her little girl and had walked away the same way his own father had walked away from him and his sister all those years ago. He felt anger and annoyance starting to build up in the depths of his mind at the revelation he'd just made.

"In other words you've left your own daughter." It wasn't a question but a statement.

A flicker of shame shone in the woman's ocean blue orbits but it lasted only for a brief moment.

"Yes. And I've regretted it ever since. That's why I want to find her."

"Why now?" He knew it wasn't really his business but he'd been a police officer not too long ago and couldn't ignore his intuition that told him there was a lot more to the situation than she was letting on.

"That's only for me to know." The woman said firmly. "And just to be clear, money are not a problem."

With that she took a brown envelope out of her purse and threw it on his desk.

"That should more than cover your expenses for now. You'll get more when you bring me my daughter."

"And if she doesn't want to see you?"

Dennis could tell his question had hit too close to home because the woman was quiet for a moment and sadness shone in her bright blue eyes but she quickly masked it.

"Then you'll have to think of something but please bring her to me."

He studied the woman's face for a moment then nodded.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do."

For the first time since Mary DeMorra had entered his office a genuine smile rose up on her face and her blue eyes softened. It was like Booker was seeing a whole different person in front of him, a woman who genuinely loved her daughter and it was then he knew he had made the right decision.

"Thank you." She said and he could tell she meant it.

He couldn't help but smirk in his usual Dennis Booker way.

"You're welcome."

She started to leave but turned to look at him with her hand on the door handle.

"By the way her name's Rikki. Rikki Chadwick." With that she walked out of his office.

He looked down at the photograph in his hand and tried to imagine how the little girl looked now at age of seventeen.

"Well, Rikki Chadwick..." He said to himself deep in thoughts and lifted his head to look through the small window of his office. "Wherever you are..I'm going to have to find you."


	2. Chapter 2

**02.**

Rikki was sitting in the cafe sipping a juice and waiting for her friends. She checked her watch impatiently for what was probably the twentieth time and let out an aggravated sigh.

"Would you like some company?"

She looked up at Zane and rolled her eyes.

"No, thanks. I'm waiting for the girls. They'll be here any minute now."

"Well if you change your mind I'll be over there." He motioned to the bar and walked away.

She shook her head slightly but didn't say anything. The sound of someone walking into the cafe caught her attention and she looked towards the entrance hoping it was finally Bella and Cleo. As it turned out it wasn't them but a young man probably a couple of years older than her. He was holding a small piece of paper in his hand and was looking around.

Rikki let her eyes wander all over him. He had short black raven hair, dark cinnamon colored eyes and slightly tanned skin. His face was beautifully sculptured and he was wearing ripped denims, muscle top and black leather jacket that was open and was revealing he was quite muscular. The curly blond found it difficult to look away from him because he was hot, she had to give him that.

He walked over to the bar and after ordering a drink she saw him handing the piece of paper to Zane. At first Rikki thought it was just an ordinary a piece of paper but taking a better look at it she realized it was a photograph. That meant that the man was looking for something or someone. Zane looked at it only to shrug his shoulders and give it back. It was when the man spoke again however that he turned to look at Rikki.

When the young man followed his trail of sight and his eyes and Rikki's connected she felt something deep inside of her. His cinnamon orbits were warm and deep and she felt like she was drowning in their depths, swallowed by the ocean that was his soul. The next thing she knew he was walking towards her.

With a little help from Suzanne and his former captain Adam Fuller, Dennis had found out that Rikki Chadwick was living in the Gold Coast so he had taken the first possible flight to Australia. Suzanne had dug up some information on Rikki and had found out she was the manager of the local cafe that was named after her so here he was. Walking inside of the cafe he saw a tall, dark-haired man behind the bar and walked over to him. Pulling out the photographer of the young Rikki he showed it to the guy.

"Excuse me, my name's Dennis Booker and I'm a private investigator from New York. Do you happen to know this girl?"

The man looked at the photograph but shrugged his shoulders.

"No, I'm sorry but I don't know her. I can't help you."

"Are you sure? Her name's Rikki Chadwick."

Dennis knew his words had hit home because the moment he mentioned Rikki's name the guy turned his head around to look at someone. Booker followed the man's eyes and found himself looking at a young version of Mary DeMorra.

One one of the tables there was a young girl with curly blond hair and a pair of piercing blue eyes. It was when their eyes connected that Dennis knew he had found the girl he was looking for and he started walking at her direction. Once he reached her table he motioned to the seat opposite hers.

"Is this seat taken?"

For a moment Rikki got lost in his deep soft voice but she quickly got back to her senses.

"No, but it will be. I'm waiting for some friends."

"I just want to talk to you, but I won't take long, I promise." He said and she nodded in affirmation.

"You're Rikki Chadwick, aren't you?" He asked her while sitting down.

Now that he was so close to her she couldn't keep her eyes from travelling all over him again.

"Who's asking?"

"My name's Dennis Booker. I'm a private investigator and I was hired to find you."

Rikki frowned. Who would want to find her so bad that they would hire a private detective?! But then realization hit her. There was only one person who'd be looking for her.

"Did...did my mother hire you?"

Dennis nodded.

"Yes, she did. She wanted me to find you and take you to meet her."

"Take me? Take me where?"

"To New York."

"New York?"

"Yes."

It took a moment for Rikki to process that.

"Wow."

Dennis couldn't help but chuckle.

"I think that sums it up pretty well."

He then took something out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"I promised I won't be long and I'll keep my word. This is my card. Think about what I said. I'll be on the Coast for two days before going back to New York. I've got a spare ticket for you whatever you decide just call me."

"And if I don't want to come?"

He only shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. I'll probably tell her I couldn't find you or something."

Rikki furrowed her eyebrows.

"You're going to lie to her?"

"Better that then telling her her daughter doesn't want to see her, don't you think?!" He said, standing up.

"Yeah, I guess so." Rikki nodded deep in thoughts, surprised by his insightfulness.

Wishing her goodbye Dennis left the cafe with Rikki's eyes still on him.

"Who was that?"

Rikki jumped at the sound of Cleo's voice and moved her eyes to stare at her and Bella's smirks and raised eyebrows. She hadn't heard them coming, probably because she was too busy staring after the dark-haired man.

"His name's Dennis Booker. He's a private investigator."

"He's hot." Bella grinned while Cleo just looked confused.

"What did he want?" She asked worriedly.

Rikki shook her head for a moment and closed her eyes breathing deep.

"He said he was hired by my mother to find me and take me to her."

Both Cleo and Bella stared at her shocked.

"Do you believe him?" Bella asked, breaking the silence.

Rikki sighed and shrugged her shoulders looking at her friends.

"I don't know. He looked and sounded sincere."

She showed them his card.

"He gave me this."

Cleo took it from her friend's hand and she and Bella looked down at it.

"New York?!" Cleo's head shot up and she stared at Rikki stunned. "Rikki, that's-"

"A whole ocean and continent apart. I know." The curly blond nodded quickly.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"She is your mother after all. And if she's looking for you...maybe you should go and meet her." Bella said deep in thought.

"I haven't seen her since she left me and my dad when I was really little. What could she possibly want?"

"Well if you don't go and meet her you'll never find out." Her friend advised.

Rikki groaned.

"I feel like I'm having a bad dream and I can't wake up." She murmured.

Cleo reached across the table and rubbed her friend's shoulder.

"When is he leaving?"

"After two days."

The brunette's heart dropped in her chest.

"So soon?"

The curly blond only nodded.

"Well I think you need a distraction for tonight. And tomorrow after you get some sleep you'll think clearer about the situation and will take the best decision." Cleo said, trying to cheer Rikki up. "How about a swim?"

The curly blond nodded.

"Yeah, I think that would be nice."

The three girls stood up and walked out of the cafe and to Lewis' secret fishing spot. Each girl was lost in her own world while they slowly walked in silence. Rikki had a storm of questions in her head that she didn't have the answer to. Cleo was lost in her memories of when Emma had left the Gold Coast and Lewis had gone to study in America. She didn't want to be selfish but her heart clutched painfully at the thought of having another person close to her heart walk away from her. And Bella...well she was genuinely happy for her friend. She knew bits and pieces of Rikki's background story and she'd be happy for whatever decision her friend would take.

Finally reaching their secret spot they jumped into the waves. The cold water helped Rikki clear her mind a bit and she realized that the decision she was supposed to take wasn't really that difficult. Fate itself was giving her the dream chance of a fresh start, away from the Coast just like she'd been contemplating a couple of days ago and she wasn't going to miss it.

When they finally reached the moon pool and swam up to the surface Rikki turned to face her friends.

"The cold water cleared my head and I made uo my mind. I'm going to New York." She announced. "You two are leaving to study abroad and I've been thinking about a fresh start for a while so this is a perfect opportunity."

Bella smiled at her and Cleo looked crushed but tried to hide it.

"So...you'll be leaving in two days?" The brunette asked, holding back the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.

"It looks like it, yeah." The curly blond nodded.

Cleo swam and wrapped her arms around Rikki.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

The other girl patted her back awkwardly before Bella joined their group hug too.

"I know and I'm going to miss you too. But there are a lot of ways to keep in touch, Cleo. Welcome to the twenty first century." The fiery mermaid said, trying to cheer her friend.

The brunette chuckled and the three girls finally released from the hug.

"What would say about a sleepover at my house tonight?"

"Wouldn't your dad mind that?"

"No, I'm going to have to talk to him but I'm sure he'll be ok."

"Well, we should go get our things then." Bella said and the other two girls nodded. "And I'll pay a quick visit to Will before coming to your place. I haven't seen him today."

"Ok. I'll set everything up then."

The three talked a bit more before swimming back to the mainland.

In another part of the town, inside a small hotel room, Dennis Booker's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered, not bothering to check the caller's id.

"Hey, babe, just checking up on you." His assistant's cheerful voice greeted him on the other end of the line.

"Thanks, Suzanne, but you didn't have to do it. If anything I should be the one checking up on you."

"Hey!" She protested, trying to sound offended and it made Dennis chuckle slightly.

"Sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"Thanks."

"So did you find that Rikki girl?"

"Yeah I did."

"And? Is she coming with you to meet her mother?"

"I don't know. I talked to her but didn't want to pressure her. I gave her my card and told her I'm going to back to New York in two days. That way she'll have time to think."

"Aww, aren't you always the thoughtful one?!" Suzanne teased him.

"Look, it's late and I'm really tired. I'll call you back tomorrow."

"Ok, babe. Sleep tight and dream about me."

That made Dennis smile slightly.

"Bye, Suzanne."

"Good night, Dennis."

Ending the call, he threw his phone on the bedside table and after taking a shower he went to bed.

Closing his eyes the exhaustion finally hit him.

He didn't know if it was because of the case or not but the image of Rikki Chadwick floated in his mind right before he drifted of to sleep.


End file.
